sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Contra
Sonic For Hire: Contra is the twelfth episode of the third season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the thirty-eighth episode overall. In this episode, Tails takes over the mob family and sends Doctor Eggman and Earthworm Jim to South America to get into El Padrino's drug business. Plot After the events of Duck Hunt, Tails has taken charge of Sonic's mob family. Eggman questions if Sonic is okay with his best friend running his business for him, though Tails states he does not need his permission to do anything, except call Eggman a fat piece of shit for him. Tails states that his first order of business is for Eggman and Jim to head down to South America, find El Padrino, and score drugs from him. The two head off, expecting excitement. The two then finally reach South America, aka Contra, and find it rather boring. While questioning the nature of what exactly an El Padrino is, they are immediately captured by soldiers. They are taken to El Padrino, the final boss of Contra 2. The giant head begins wondering if what he is seeing is genuine or if he is coked out of his mind. When the soldiers confirm they are real, Padrino orders them to tell him who they are and what they want, or they will be thrown to "Marmosets", which is not a group of little monkeys, but the name of his pet anaconda. The two give a rushed explanation of how they were sent to South America by Tails after Sonic was mauled by the Dog. Padrino begins to laugh at this, claiming that the two are rather funny and that he plans on keeping them around. Back in the office, Sonic hobbles in on crutches, furious at Tails for taking over his business. Tails lists the benefits that his new employment has given him including a stapler, his portrait above the desk, and the claim that he has done more for the business that Sonic has ever done. Sonic insists that he still calls the shots, though Tails states that he plans to keep him around and send him on random jobs, exactly what Sonic was already doing before. When Sonic asks what the rest of the gang thinks about this change, Tails explains that he has sent Eggman and Jim to South America, and that they should be returning with loads of drugs and cash any second now. Back in Contra, however, a massive drug party is being held in Padrino's room. Eggman and Jim are partying with coked out hot girls. When Tails calls, the doctor and worm tell him that they are never leaving due to the availability of "coke on tits". Tails laments at this drawback but insists that he is staying the boss. Sonic claims that this is a war, then a battle, but since both have been done, he simply declares "It's fucking on!" Character Appearances *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *El Padrino (debut) *Sonic the Hedgehog Transcript Click here to view the transcript * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Character Introduction